Eon
Eon is a villain in 5 Years Later. He first appeared in Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost. He is a Chronian from the planet Concordia in an unknown universe. Appearance Eon has a humanoid body. He has characteristic pale white skin. He has black hair and black eyes. He wears a helmet and a cloak. Chronian Eon.png|Chronian Eon Green trench coat and a purple scarf.png|Past Eon being defeated by Stinkfly Defeated Eon.png|Past Eon being defeated by Wildvine Eon's first Ben-body.png|Eon's first Ben body Ultimate Alien Eon.png|Eon from Ultimate Alien Desert Wear.png|Desert Wear Personality Eon's personality has varied through his seemingly-infinite journeys through the multiverse. However, it has mellowed out to be calm, collective, and intimidating. He does not like sharing too much information with others. He keeps everyone on a "need to know" basis. He does not like to be pushed beyond his plans. Abilities * 'Time Travel-' Eon has the ability to travel through time, He can travel through alternate timelines and alternate dimensions, although excessive use of this ability can cause him to age faster and become weak. *'Chronokinesis-' Eon has the ability to manipulate the movement of time, such as slowing it down to the point where it seems to stand still. Eon can also take himself and others outside of time. *'Time Acceleration Ray- '''Eon can fire off a ray that rapidly accelerates anything it touches into dust. *'Chronoportation-''' Eon can open rifts in time that can lead to any time in any dimension. *'Physical Abilities-' Eon is stronger than he looks, he is also quite agile. Weaknesses *'Body Deterioration-' His Chronian body slowly deteriorates with every large use of his abilities, and eventually turns to ash. Eon found a way around this by possessing Omnitrix-wielders through-out the multiverse. *'Existence Erasure-' Eon can be erased from existence by a Chronosapien Time Bomb if the Time Bomb targets his timeline. History In ''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'', Eon meets up with Vlad and offers him his entire universe if he joins him. In Chapter 3: Reunion,'' Eon freezes time to free Vlad from Gravattack's gravitational hold just as Danny is questioning him. He tells him that they are going to meet their other associates, and the two go through a dimensional rift. In [[Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods|''Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods]], Eon and Vlad meet up with Dr. Animo and Technus in Zim's lair, where he tells them his backstory and the next part of his plan. Appearances *''Chapter 2: The Lonely Ghost'' (first appearance) *''Chapter 3: Reunion'' *''Chapter 4: The Fallen Gods'' Trivia *Next to Kevin, Eon has had the most inconsistent backstory in the Ben 10 Franchise, to the point where each appearance of him was treated as a new character rather than having consistency. 5YL took elements from all versions and tied them together into one timeline. *His homeworld was never revealed in the original franchise, but was expanded upon in 5YL. Concordia, the name of his original planet, means "harmony" in Latin. Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Aliens Category:Villains